Sing Like You Mean It
by Sunset Clouds
Summary: Because of Macy, Kevin decided to take a risk and sing the song he wrote solely in front of thousands of people. KevinMacy


_**And yet, another JONAS oneshot! This time it's a Kevin/Macy oneshot. You always wanted to hear Kevin sing, right? Well, in this fic, he does (sadly, you cannot hear it, but you can read about it!). I just thought that if Macy ever got one of the Lucas brothers to dedicate a song to her, she'd be the happiest fan girl alive. And Kevin is underused, and they teased us in the sixth episode, and that was mean. So, thus, this came up. It WAS going to be Joe dedicating a song to Macy at first, but I thought Kevin would be a nice change.**_

_**By the way, I don't own Turn Right by the Jonas Brothers. I have, however, seen the sound check live version and for their concert at the end of the oneshot, I changed some of their positions around, well, you'll see why. **_

_**Enjoy my friends! BTW, reviewing my other two JONAS oneshots would be incredibly helpful.  
**_

When Macy saw Kevin in the atrium, with his guitar, she couldn't help but pause and stare dreamily at the oldest member of JONAS. He really did look so peaceful playing the guitar.

Macy thought about just walking by and letting him play in peace, but that wouldn't be her. So, she walked up to the door and opened it. Kevin was facing the opposite direction as her, so he didn't see her. Macy gripped onto her lacrosse stick as she walked up behind Kevin as he kept playing the guitar. Macy finally stopped and thought about saying something, but she just wanted to listen to Kevin play.

Suddenly, she heard Kevin start to hum softly. Macy definitely didn't disturb him as finally, he started to sing. A lovely, melodic sound came out of his mouth, and Macy realize he was actually singing. It was rare to hear Kevin actually sing. The only solo he sung was part of an old song, Mandy (written when Kevin was twelve, before the band was even formed).

Macy didn't recognize the song that he was singing. It must be new, she thought to herself as she smiled. She kept listening to Kevin singing.

Once Kevin was done, Macy couldn't resist but clap, almost dropping her lacrosse stick in the process. Startled, Kevin almost dropped his guitar as he stood up, spinning around to face Macy.

"Oh, hey Macy; I didn't hear you come in," Kevin said, startled. Macy smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I just saw you playing and I thought I'd come to hear you," Macy said. Kevin smiled as he patted his guitar.

"Well, that's cool. Lacrosse practice?" he asked, gesturing to her stick. She nodded.

"I just finished our game actually. Why are you here so late? It's, like, four," she asked him. Kevin shrugged.

"Well, Joe and Stella went shopping and Nick went home to work on homework and he hates being distracted, and I wanted to play my guitar, plus I had some work to finish here anyways, so I decided to stay. I was just about to leave actually," Kevin answered. Macy nodded.

"Well, that's cool. I was just about to leave as well," Macy said. Kevin grinned as he put his guitar back in his case and closed it up. He picked it up and the two began walking out.

"Do you need a ride home?" Kevin asked. Macy swooned with delight. A JONAS just asked her if she wanted a ride home. She smiled sweetly.

"Well, I was just going to walk. It's a ten block walk, but it's good fresh air, but sure," Macy said excitedly. Kevin smiled as they walked toward Macy's locker so she could grab a few things.

"So, great song you were playing back there. Is it new?" Macy asked as they made it to her locker. She began fumbling to open it, still nervous that Kevin was actually talking to her. It took all her will not to scream and attack him with a hug. Kevin nodded.

"Yeah, I just finished writing it, actually. I'm going to show it to Joe and Nick later tonight. You really like it?" Kevin asked. Macy nodded as she dropped her lacrosse stick, just inches from Kevin's foot, as she grabbed her books.

"I don't like it- I love it! It's amazing Kevin! It's so soft, and so different from your other songs. You wrote it on your own?" she asked, surprised as she quickly picked up her stick. Kevin nodded.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks Macy," he said kindly. Macy shut her locker as the two began walking to the front doors.

"Any time. What's the song called?" Macy asked.

"It's called Turn Right," Kevin answered as they made it to his car. Helping Macy into the passenger's seat, Macy thinking how much of a gentleman Kevin was, he got into the driver's seat, putting his guitar in the back. She quickly uttered her address to Kevin as he started the car.

"Well, I love it. How did you get the idea of the song?" Macy asked. Kevin thought as he pulled out of the school's parking lot.

"To be honest, I'm not exactly sure. I was driving around last weekend and I passed by a racing track. Joe was with me and was talking about how fast the cars went and he joked about how they never slowed down except for at the finish line, and I guess the idea kind of escalated from there," Kevin admitted. Macy nodded.

"Well, I think it's amazing. I never knew you could sing like that. You're just as good as your brothers, if not better. Why don't you ever sing?" Macy asked. Kevin was silent for a minute, and Macy wondered if she said something wrong. Before she could apologize for upsetting him, Kevin answered.

"I guess it's because I don't think that singing is the whole part of music. I think the instruments are important. I mean, yeah, singing is great, but I just prefer to play quietly. I'm more of the background guy. I let my brothers sing, because that's what they're best at," Kevin answered. Macy nodded.

"I guess so. But people listen to the singing, because they like to hear what people sound like. I may be the only one, but I also listen to the lyrics, listen to the meaning of the song. If there were no singers, there would be no lyrics. You're a great singer Kevin; you really should sing more," she encouraged.

"Thanks Macy, but I'm more of the lead guitarist, background singer type guy. I don't sing much, not even to my brothers," Kevin said as he turned onto Macy's street just as it started raining.

"I understand," she said quietly as they pulled into her driveway. Macy smiled as she collected her stuff. "Thanks for driving me home Kevin," she said, back to her bubbly, fan girl self. Kevin nodded.

"You're welcome Macy. And thank you, for, well, telling me how my song was," Kevin said. Macy nodded.

"You're welcome Kevin. See you tomorrow!" she said, grinning before closing the car door and running inside to avoid getting wet. Kevin smiled as he watched the girl bound off. Once she was safely inside, he pulled out and started driving back to his place, with a smile etched onto his face.

* * *

It was about two weeks later, and JONAS was at their concert, getting ready to play some of their new songs, including 'Turn Right'. Joe and Nick immediately loved the song, and knew it was a hit. Kevin just handed them the music and played the tune as they sang along. Mostly, Nick sang the song, but Joe joined in a few times, especially for the chorus. Kevin just sat back, playing the guitar, and sometimes the piano but still deep in thought about what Macy said.

So now, standing backstage with Stella talking the boys through a pep talk, his mind wandered back to his and Macy's conversation. Maybe it was time to break free a little bit and take a risk; maybe it was time to sing his own song for once.

"Ok, well, I'm going out there and stand with Macy. I'll see you guys in a few minutes. Good luck and have fun," Stella said before exiting. Joe noticed Kevin and touched his shoulder.

"Dude, you ok? You seem a little distant," he asked. Kevin nodded.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. Uh, can I ask you guys for a favor?" Kevin asked. Nick nodded as he gripped his guitar.

"Sure, anything Kevin. As long as it isn't crowd surfing," Nick added. Kevin rolled his eyes playfully.

"I think it would be fun! And no, that's not it. I was wondering if maybe I could…sing Turn Right solely tonight," Kevin told them. Joe and Nick looked at each other, as if trying to speak to each other. Finally, they turned to Kevin.

"You're not joking, are you?" Joe asked. Kevin shook his head.

"Of course you can. But why the sudden change? You never want to sing a song solely in front of a crowd," Nick asked. Kevin shrugged as a mental image of Macy popped up into his mind.

"I don't know, I just think since I wrote the song, and it's the premier of it, I'd like to give the crowd a surprise. And plus, I think it's time they heard me sing a song all on my own, as you guys as backup of course," Kevin answered. Nick nodded.

"Well go for it Kevin. So, before the song, I'll introduce you to singing it and then if you want, you can say something before we start," Nick said. Kevin nodded as the music out on the stage started pumping.

"Sounds good. Thanks guys," Kevin said. Joe nodded before looking out to the stage.

"Ok, let's go!" Joe shouted as he gave his brothers a big hug before rushing out to the stage and the awaiting fans.

* * *

Kevin's song would be played in the middle of the concert, right after 'Fly with Me' and Kevin was a little nervous. What if people didn't like the song? What if people didn't like him singing? It was very nerve racking, even more so than usual, and now Kevin could see why Nick could sometimes be more nervous than usual.

Kevin managed to keep his nerves under control as he played his guitar as the final notes of Fly With Me played. The crowd cheered as Nick stood up from the piano and walked to the front with his mic. Kevin switched to an acoustic guitar, as did Nick. Someone went on the piano as someone grabbed a violin.

"Ok, we have a special surprise for you all tonight. We have a new song to present to you. It's called Turn Right and it's written by our own Kevin Lucas," Nick said into the mic as everyone cheered.

"And here's another surprise for you all. Tonight, for the very first time, and hopefully for not the last, Kevin will be singing this song solely," Nick continued as Kevin offered a small smile to the crowd, stepping up to the mic beside Nick as the cheers got even louder. Kevin stepped to the mic between Joe and Nick. The music started playing as Kevin started strumming the guitar as he spoke into the mic, feeling confident.

"Well, I really hope you like this song guys. This is dedicated to a very special girl, who helped me realize that sometimes, we all need a little change in our lives, and we all deserve a little attention once in a while," Kevin said, as he glanced around the crowd, who cheered. He didn't know where Macy was, but he was sure she got the message. Nick and Joe eyed each other and then their brother, but they faced the crowd as Kevin took a deep breath as the whole band started playing.

Kevin gave a quick look at his brothers, who nodded, before Kevin finally started singing. He was pretty sure everyone was shocked on how well Kevin could sing; even Joe and Nick looked pretty surprised.

But for tonight, Kevin didn't care. He just kept singing, as Nick and Joe joined in for the chorus for backup. With every note that Kevin sung, his confidence grew. Once the song was done, Kevin waved at the crowd, who were cheering so loudly, Kevin was sure his eardrums would blow.

"Ok, let's go for something a little happier. Here's an old favourite, Burning Up!" Joe yelled into the mic as they started another song as they switched instruments.

* * *

After the concert, Kevin ran backstage with his brothers, back into their dressing rooms. Kevin took a swig of water before hurrying back out to sign autographs for fans. Every fan commented on how well he sang. Kevin just smiled at the girls, but his eyes wandered around, hoping Macy would show up. He wanted to ask her how he did. Beside him were Nick and Joe, also signing autographs, but Kevin felt their eyes on him. They were probably wondering what was with that little speech he gave. He'd tell them, but he wanted to talk to Macy first.

Imagine his luck when the crowd was dispersing and Stella was pulling Macy through. There was a smile on Macy's bubbly face.

"Oh my god, you guys were super amazing. I mean, just wow! It was just terrific! This was definitely your best concert yet," Macy babbled as she gave Nick and Joe a humungous hug before turning to Kevin.

"Thanks Macy. I think Kevin's singing made the show the best; I haven't even heard him sing solely until tonight; have you guys?" Joe asked. Nick shook his head as Macy gave Kevin a huge hug.

"I haven't. I mean, besides the little solo part on Mandy, you usually don't like singing Kevin. I think our fans would love to hear you sing this song for good," Nick answered. Kevin shook his head as he pulled away slowly from Macy's grasp.

"Naw, tonight was a one night thing. But it was fun," Kevin answered.

"Well, your song is beautiful and your singing is amazing Kevin," Stella told her friend.

"Thanks Stella," Kevin said, a little modest about all the compliments he had been receiving.

"Well, this will be in the news tomorrow, that's for sure. 'Kevin Lucas from JONAS sings at last! But will it last?'" Joe said in a fake announcer voice. Stella rolled her eyes as she playfully punched his arm. Kevin sighed as he just chuckled at Joe's antics. He noticed Macy gazing at him thoughtfully and Kevin shot her a smile that made her blink, startled that HE would send her a smile.

"Well, I'm going to wash up. I'm sweating like crazy," Joe said. Stella wrinkled her nose.

"Oh, gross Joe," she said as she moved back. Joe, as payback, grabbed her upper arm and started dragging her to the bathroom.

"You can help," he was saying. Stella was trying to get away, with no avail. Once they were gone, Nick looked at Macy, who stood there with a stupid grin on her face.

"Ok, um, Kevin, what was up with that dedication before the song? Who's the special girl?" Nick asked casually. Kevin froze on the inside, but on the outside, he stayed calm. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Nobody," he said, his voice going high. Oh, now his voice would go high when he was lying in general? Great. Nick eyed him.

"I just always wanted to say that at a concert and I finally got the chance to, that's it," Kevin said, clearing his throat as his voice returned to normal. Nick nodded before glancing at his watch.

"I'm going to get a drink. It was nice to see you Macy," he said, realizing the girl was still there. She nodded faintly as she gazed at Kevin just as Nick left. Once he was gone, Kevin stepped forward.

"Thanks for coming Macy; I'm glad you're here," he said gratefully. Macy smiled.

"Thanks Kevin. You really were good out there. I thought you weren't ever going to sing on stage though," Macy said, confused. Kevin grinned as he stepped forward.

"Well, let's just say the girl I dedicated the song to changed my mind," he said softly, looking at Macy. She bit her lip.

"Well, who's the girl then?" she asked. Kevin let out a laugh.

"Macy, you're smarter than me; I think you know," Kevin told Macy. With a start, Macy gasped, looking up in realization.

"Me?" she asked, her smile growing bigger as Kevin nodded.

"You were right Mace; I just needed to give myself a chance to sing. I had a lot of fun, and it's all to you. Thank you," he said. Macy swooned at her nickname as she hugged Kevin once more.

"Any time," she said dreamily. Kevin leaned down and gave Macy a kiss on the cheek. She swayed heavily before letting herself faint. Luckily, Kevin caught her just in time and carried her to the dressing room, realizing that carrying people was not as easy as it looked on TV. Luckily, he made it to the couch and he set her down, groaning as he did so. Nick was drinking some water and witnessed this.

"She fainted again? What did you do?" Nick asked, amused. Kevin shrugged as he looked down on the sleeping girl.

"Nothing really, just thanked her for coming," Kevin answered, his voice only raising a little bit. Nick nodded as he went to go get Joe and Stella, and Kevin sat down beside Macy, smiling at her.

_**What do you think? Good? Bad? **_


End file.
